


Still There

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, John is still where he should be, Johnlock - Freeform, in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works as sequel for "I'm Here". Another manip showing John by Sherlock's side in HLV in hospital after the shooting. This time, tiredness had overcome the good doctor :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still There

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one very soon after the episode aired so some of you might have already seen it back then on Tumblr. Now it works nicely as a sequel to the other manip I posted few days ago. I hope you enjoy.

_When Sherlock was back in hospital after collapsing in 221b, John never left his room._


End file.
